criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder School
Murder School '''is the first fanmade case in Atlanta Bay. It takes place in School, district based in '''Atlanta Bay. 'Ranking' Plot The player and Jones were in station drinking coffee. Than Jones's 'phone rang, a young boy was calling from school. He introduced himself as Julian Ramis and told the player that his friend, 'Freddy Stewart, had been found murdered in front of the school where he studied and bullied other students. After starting the investigation they found several suspects besides Julian, such as the victim's sister, Ramona Stewart; a smart guy called Danny Moto, who turned out to be dating Ramona and also tried to kill himself; a teacher who almost left his job because of the victim, named Omar Bahir; and the school dean, Donna Walker. The killer was in fact the student named Danny Moto. Danny 'was bullied by '''Freddy '''and also in relatonship with Freddy's sister, Ramona. The bullying he suffered was the main motive for the crime he committed. He got 10 years in prison for the murder of Freddy Stewart. In School in Chaos, we find out that there is organizaton in School, named Chit-Chaters, that tells all School secrets to other schools. Omar said to Jones and the player that he would do everything to find out who the leader of the organization was. After that, Ramona told Jones and Player that she wanted to talk to Danny. These two were having a chat in Danny's prison cell. Ramona told his boyfriend that she couldn't forget the fact that he'd killed her brother and so decided to break up. She later added that she was in relationship with Danny only beacuse she felt pity for him. Summary Victim: * '''Freddy Stewart '(found dead in front of the school.) Murder Weapon: * '''Gun Killer: * Danny Moto Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer is right-handed. * The Killer is in contact with pencils. * The Killer eats W&W's. * The Killer is under 25. * The Killer is man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate School Frontyard.(Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Julian Ramis.) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) * Talk to Julian about Freddy.(Unlocked after investegateing School Frontyard; New Suspect: Ramona Stewart.) * Examine Torn Paper.(New Suspect:Danny Moto.) * Talk to Ramona about her brother's death. * Talk to Danny about Freddy.(New Crime Scene: Classroom.) * Investigate Classroom.(Clues: Pencil, Picture.) * Analyze Pencil. (03:00:00) * Examine Picture.(New Suspect: Omar Bahir.) * Talk to Omar about Freddy. * Get Results Victim's Body.(Arttibute: The Killer is right-handed.) * Get Results Pencil.(Arttibute: The Killer is in contact with pencils.) * Go to Chapter 2.(1 star) Chapter 2: * Talk to Donna Walker about her speach.(Avalible after unlockink Chapter 2; Updated: Danny Moto, Julian Ramis, Ramona Stewart, Omar Bahir are in contact with pencils; Donna Walker is Right-Handed.) * Investigate Dean's office.(Clues: Drawer, Note, Faded Notebook.) * Analyze Note (12:00:00) * Examine Drawer (Result: Note.) * Examine Faded Notebook (Reslut: Love letter.) * Talk to Omar about note.(Updated: Omar Bahir is Right-Handed.) * Talk to Ramona about Love letter to Danny. * Investigate Teacher's Desk.(Clues: Faded Diary.) * Examine Faded Diary.(Result: Freddy's Detention.) * Ask Donna about Freddy's Detention. * Get Results Note.(Arttibute: The Killer eats W&W's.) * Go to Chapter 3.(1 star) Chapter 3: * Talk to Danny about suicide attempt.(Updated: Danny Moto, Ramona Stewart, Julian Ramis, Omar Bahir are eating W&W's; Danny and Ramona are Right-Handed.) * Investigate Computer.(Clues: USB key.) * Analyze USB key.(09:00:00.) * Get results USB key. * Talk to Omar about his files on USB key. * Investigate Fence.(Clues: Gun.) * Examine Gun.(Result: Saliva.) * Analyze Salvia.(15:00:00.) * Get results Salvia.(Arrtibute: The Killer is under 25 and The Killer is a male.) * Take care of The Killer now. * Go to School in Chaos (1/5).(1 star) School in Chaos (1/5): * Ask Omar What he wants. * Investigate Classroom.(Avalible after talk with Omar; Clues: Faded Note.) * Examine Faded Note. * Investigate School Frontyard.(Avalible after Examining Faded Note; Clues: Picture of Danny) * Ask Danny about the Picture.(Danny's Reward: Burger; Omar's Reward: Blue Scarf.) * Talk to Ramona about Danny's arrest.(Avalible after unlocking School in Chaos (1/5)) * Investiagte Dean's office.(Avalible after talk with Ramona; Clues: Pile of Papers) * Examine Pile of Papers.(Result: Organization name.) * Ask Donna about the Organization. * Talk to Danny about the Organization.(Prestiqe: Talk to Donna.) * Tell Omar about the Organization.(Prestiqe: Talk to Danny.) * Go to next case.(1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Atlanta Bay Category:School